


Shameless

by MirageSand



Category: BlazBlue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Shameless

As usual Ragna was finding himself dragged over to a nearby restaurant by Taokaka. This was despite his constant objections, she was always hungry and had no money so he was forced to treat her. Not to mention that often times he didn’t even have enough to pay the tab. Ragna sighed watching Tao and her tiring antics as they entered the restaurant. He really didn’t want to do it but her clan did heal him up and keep him hidden. So Ragna figured that this was the least he could do to pay them back. When he walked in he bumped into a curvaceous young woman. “Watch where the hell you are going!” Ragna shouted out at her in an annoyed tone.

The woman Bullet after looked at Ragna and noticed that he looked pretty familiar. After giving it some thought she finally recognized who he was. “Sorry, I got a question though. Hypothetically, let’s say I ran into the Grim Reaper, the SS class criminal with the highest bounty in history on his head. What do you think I should do?”

“Pretend you never saw him.”Ragna growled at her.

“I see, well I am not a vigilante. I don’t like to engage in pointless fights. So if that ever should happen, I will make sure to follow your suggestion.” Bullet was about to move on when a voice rang out.

“More importantly, check out those nyaughty hot pants! Very risqué, Butt Lady!” Tao called out energetically. Bullet however mistook it for Ragna and violently attacked him in response.

“H-hey I am not the one who said it! And should you even be wearing that butt floss? Bullet was completely stunned by his words." What? It’s a descriptive term! Besides we can see your entire ass! I mean, if you got it, flaunt it, but you can’t deny the description.”

“This is so not butt floss! I mean it’s for maneuverability! I-I mean I am not trying to flaunt anything!" Bullet was getting increasingly angry at how he was insulting her. “This is my unit's uniform!”

“You joined a unit with butt floss for a uniform. Should I call you butt floss lady from now on.” That made Bullet’s anger reach a boiling point.

Bullet took a moment to calm herself down. She suddenly pointed at the exit to the restaurant. “Why don’t we settle this with a fight?” Ragna took a moment to look at Tao who was too busy eating a mountain of food. Figuring he had nothing better to do and could use a warm-up he decided to accept. “Good now follow me.”

Bullet exited the restaurant with Ragna following after her. As they walked through the outskirts of the town, he kept his eyes on her. Ragna couldn’t help but smirk just looking at the mercenary. She was wearing one of the most revealing and lewd outfits that he had ever seen. Ragna would have thought she was an exhibitionist if it weren’t for the fact she constantly tried to convince people it was normal. He could hardly believe that anyone could be so in denial, let alone a supposed mercenary. Bullet scowled as she could still tell that Ragna was internally mocking her outfit. The pair left the town and made their way to a small encampment that Bullet had made. Bullet suddenly stopped as she turned around and got into a fighting stance. “We’ll fight here.”

Ragna smirked as he pulled out his sword. “Sounds fine to me.” The two wasted no time beginning to settle their differences. Ragna and Bullet rushed towards each other and clashed. The fight was starting out even with neither of the two able to get a clean blow on the other. Ragna was taking advantage of his superior range to try and lock Bullet down. With her lithe figure she was able to avoid most of his blows but was struggling to get in to get a hit in. The two began focusing on trying to find even the smallest opening they could take advantage of to turn the tables. The intense battle waged on as the two skilled fighters waited for the decisive blow. After trying to pin down Bullet for so long, Ragna finally managed to get a hit as he swung his sword at her. Bullet tried to block but the sword went into scythe mode mid swing to hit her from behind. “Got you!” Ragna said with a cocky smile.

Injured from the attack, Bullet found herself losing the advantage to Ragna. She had to admit that the “Grim Reaper” did seem to be living up to his reputation. Even Bullet knew that she didn’t stand a chance trying to beat him with pure force. “A mercenary doesn’t need to fight fair.” Bullet thought as she began thinking up a strategy to beat him. With a smirk she suddenly pulled out a flashbang hidden between her breasts and tossed it at Ragna. The flashbang went off temporarily blinding Ragna who was completely caught off guard by it. Bullet saw her chance and powered up her gauntlets as much as she could. She rushed straight towards the disabled Ragna and slugged him in the face with all her might. “I’m sure the Grim Reaper can’t be killed by a blow like that.” Bullet could see she had managed to knock out Ragna with her attack. Now that she won the fight, she had to wonder what to do next. Beating Ragna and defending her pride did seem rather happy. Still she fought him because he was disrespecting her unit's uniform not to prove she was stronger. Even though she had won, Bullet was sure that wouldn’t stop him from continuing to mock her outfit.

It was then that Bullet remembered something that could help her. She reflected on an event long ago when she was still with her mercenary unit. They had gotten into a mix-up with some strange performer which made them have to spend the day dancing non-stop. To try and amend things, the performer gave Bullet some strange tonic. He said that it would “give her company” if she ever used it on something. Bullet was always skeptical of it and the man so she had never used it before. Still, remembering the event made her curious about what it did if it really did anything. Bullet thought for a moment before looking at the defeated and unconscious Ragna. It was the perfect chance to test it out and she wasn’t too worried about its effects on him. Hoping it would solve her problem; Bullet pulled out the brown tonic and began forcing it down Ragna’s throat. The harsh sensation woke him from unconsciousness where he began to gag from unwillingly drinking the tonic. Bullet smirked and took a couple of steps back. She was interested to see the upcoming spectacle as she wondered what would happen. It didn’t take very long for the first set of changes to begin. Bullet could see that Ragna’s skin tone was starting to darken into a tan shade. Looking closely at his eyes, she noticed the pigment of his irises slowly shifting. In a couple of seconds they had finalized their new yellow color. The next change occurring before her was centered on his white hair. Ragna’s hair started to shrink a little while his hairstyle changed into a fairly similar but slightly more feminine style. When Bullet looked closely at his face she noticed a faint horizontal scratch on his noise. With each passing second the scratch was growing wider and deeper. Eventually it finished up as a large scar going across his nose. Already Bullet was starting to get a small idea of what was going on with Ragna. Right before her eyes, Ragna’s Adam’s apple disappeared which Bullet imagined would affect his voice.

Ragna’s face continued to morph with his facial features softening and his proportions rearranging. Bullet was stunned by what was unfolding before her very eyes. To her surprise once Ragna’s face was fully finished, there appeared to be no more changes happening to him. With the changes currently halted, Ragna was able to recover a bit of his strength. He still was incredibly weak from both the battle and being forced to drink the tonic. At least he was able to stand up and talk to Bullet. Ragna was incredibly confused about what had happened to him and why he felt so strange “What going o-” He was stopped right in the middle of his aggressive question. His voice sounded incredibly different from how it normally was. “What happened to my voice!?” Listening a bit more closely to his new voice, Ragna was horrified to realize that he now sounded exactly like Bullet. He could feel himself starting to panic as he wondered what was happening. Ragna’s face was tingling quite a bit so he put his hands on his face and noticed something very weird. His face didn’t feel at all similar to how it normally looked. Wanting to know what had happened to his face, Ragna looked around for anything that could help. He swiftly caught sight of a nearby river and ran to it. Looking closely at his reflection, Ragna was almost stunned into silence. Staring back at him from the water was not his own face but rather Bullet’s which caused him to let out a feminine shriek in Bullet’s voice. “H-how can this be happening?

Ragna continued to panics while Bullet was still shocked and trying to figure things out herself. Eventually she snapped out of it and walked towards Ragna. She turned him to face him and then slapped him on the cheek. “Keep it together!” Ragna rubbed his cheek in pain while Bullet noticed something rather peculiar. She didn’t really hit him that hard and yet a bit of his cheek was torn with ease. Bullet was perplexed by it and gave it a bit of thought as to why it could have happened. It just seemed rather important to her. Eventually she had an idea about what was going on and how she might use it to her advantage. “Come on.” Bullet said in a gruff tone as she grabbed Ragna by the arm and began to drag him towards her tent. She ignored his protests before throwing him in front of the tent. “Get in there.” Bullet ordered which Ragna knew he couldn’t resist in his current state. He meekly entered the tent with her following right in after. Bullet had an idea that she really wanted to test out for the moment. Without any warning she reached out and tore Ragna’s jacket off of him. Using the power of her gauntlets she grabbed parts of his clothes and ripped them apart.

After having his entire shirt torn to pieces, Ragna decided he needed to put a stop to it. “What are you doing, s-stop!” He was finding it very hard to protest with Bullet’s voice coming out of his mouth. Before he could say anything he received an even more powerful slap than before. Ragna rubbed his pained cheek as he let Bullet completely destroy the rest of his clothes. He felt completely humiliated as he stood before Bullet totally naked. Bullet found it strange staring at what was basically her head on someone else’s naked body. Still she knew to focus on the objective at hand. Ready to test her theory out she placed her hands on Ragna’s shoulders and began to rub them. Just as she thought might happen, wherever her hands touched, the skin to become softer, smoother, and to take on a darker tone matching her own. Thanks to the tonic, Ragna’s body was like clay to Bullet. With the aid of her powerful gauntlets she was able to sculpt his body however she wanted. As she rubbed his shoulders they turned narrow before she moved her hands down his arms. Ragna’s arms slimmed down becoming lean and with toned feminine muscles. Once she was satisfied with how his arms were looking she moved onto his waist. Bullet pinched Ragna’s waist again and again as she crushed it into a thin and sexy style. She gave it one last approving pat before continuing to turn his remaining upper body muscles more toned and feminine. Bullet noticed that her molding of his body also caused Ragna to noticeably shrink to more her size.

From the waist up Ragna was almost completely identical to Bullet. There was just one part of his upper body that didn’t match up. Bullet gave an evil smirk as she began to stare straight at Ragna’s chest. He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on but he knew what she was planning. “Don’t you dare do it.” Ragna snarled but she just ignored his protests. Bullet placed her hands on his nipples and began to gently rub them. Slowly his chest tingled and was gradually rising. Bullet decided it was going too slow and quickened up her pace. The faster she rubbed his chest, the quicker the forming mounds grew. Soon enough a big pair of boobs practically burst out of Ragna’s chest ,just as massive as Bullet’s own, causing him to moan with pleasure. Bullet gave an approving smirk as Ragna was struggling to stand up and adjust to the new weight added to his chest. He looked down in horror to see most of his vision blocked by twin mountain of brown cleavage. “Don’t worry you will get used to them eventually.” Bullet taunted Ragna who was feeling humiliated with the naked large orbs on his chest. With that done, she grabbed him and pushed him facing down on the ground. Ragna couldn’t help but moan once again from the feeling of his sensitive bare breasts pressing against the ground.

Bullet had a smug smile as she loudly cracked her knuckles leaving Ragna terrified of what was coming next. She then added some power to her gauntlets and readied to further sculpt his body. Bullet started work on his lower body with the tan completely spreading across his entire body. She had to admit she was getting a bit bored of just calmly massaging Ragna until he was like her. Bullet wanted to do something more exciting and sadistic to him instead. Without mercy she raised up her hand and slammed it down hard on Ragna’s exposed ass. With each passing second she increased the force and speed at which she spanked his rear. Every swat was a direct humiliating blow to Ragna’s pride not to mention the increasing pain of it. He tried to beg her to stop it but she was having none of it. “Shut up or it will become a hell of a lot worse for you.” Bullet replied which quickly shut Ragna up as he tried to endure the pain. With each slap, Ragna’s lower body began to mold and change further. The first changes were to his feet which were beginning to shrink until they became dainty and petite. In contrast his thighs were getting much larger and thicker. Ragna was unused to the feeling of his thighs rubbing and touching against each other. The rest of his legs were shifting to be lean and athletic although they were overall still quite alluring and feminine. Ragna’s height was further adjusting with the changes until he now was the same size as Bullet. Bullet continued to mercilessly spank Ragna which caused his hips to start bursting outwards. They kept growing and growing until they were quite nice and wide. Combined with his new breasts and thin waist it gave him quite the curvy feminine figure. The last part of Ragna that wasn’t feminine was the next part to change. He felt a sharp pain as his penis began to recede into his body. It continued shrinking and shrinking until it completely inverted leaving Ragna with a fresh new womanhood. She just wanted it to be over but Bullet was far from done. She continued to slap her rear which bounced back each time getting plumper and softer. It kept going until Ragna was left with a huge heart shaped ass just like Bullet. “You really are shameless to flaunt your bare ass like this,” Bullet cruelly remarked to her before delivering one last powerful slap.

Ragna was left feeling completely humiliated and couldn’t even feel her ass after all that spanking. Bullet’s gauntlet powered slaps were so powerful that steam was coming off of her rear. Bullet took a moment to look over Ragna and see how things were coming along. With an approving smirk she confirmed that she was now physically a complete replica of her. Of course that wasn’t enough and she still had quite some work to do before she was done. Ragna wanted to get up but she was feeling too weak to move. Bullet began to move about the cot looking for a certain bag. Once she found it she walked over to Ragna and poured out the contents onto the ground. Bullet grabbed Ragna and flipped her over so she could see what it was. Ragna’s eyes widened up in terror when she saw that it was a pile of clothes. More specifically it was a spare set of Bullet’s skimpy outfit. “Wait, please! Anything but that!” Ragna begged Bullet hoping to get to wear anything else.

Bullet shrugged off Ragna’s pleas as she took the chance to mockingly taunt her. “What’s wrong with some ‘buttfloss’?” Before Ragna could react Bullet grabbed her arms and forced her to stand up. Now that she was ready to get dressed Bullet took hold of a pair of denim cut off hotpants. Bullet grabbed one of Ragna’s legs and lifted it up so she could put it through one of the hotpants legholes. Then she did the same with her other leg. Now that both of Ragna’s legs were in the holes, Bullet could pull it up. She figured that it would be a lot more fun to do more than just carefully get them on. Bullet pulled the hotpants up hard as far as they could go, giving Ragna a painful wedgie. Once they were on, Ragna looked down to see the very short shorts with a hanging belt on them. She couldn’t believe it but she felt even more embarrassed and lewd wearing the hotpants than just being naked. Ragna couldn’t handle it anymore and desperately tried to tear the shorts off. Unfortunately no matter how hard she tried they wouldn’t budge. Bullet smirked as she watched Ragna’s vain efforts. “All of our unit’s equipment, even the uniforms, have security measures on them. You can’t take any of them off without my express permission.” Ragna knew that meant she wasn’t getting anything off for quite a while at least. Suddenly Bullet grabbed her ass while she whistled. “I got to say I like your style. It takes a lot of courage to wear shorts like those.” She smirked as she leaned in a little. “I wonder how much you love your ‘buttfloss’?” Ragna figured it was best to just ignore her taunting. However Bullet swiftly began spanking Ragna once again. She hadn’t recovered from the first round to begin with.

Ragna tried her best but there was just no way for her to resist for that long. “Alright I love my ‘buttfloss’” She said feeling totally embarrassed and with a beet red face. Bullet’s stern expression told her that she expected a bit more before she would stop. “It goes so well with my figure.” Ragna added which seemed to satisfy Bullet for now. With that done she shoved the rest of the uniform into Ragna’s hand. First she began trying to get on the white shirt. It took a bit of effort and when she was done she blushed seeing how little it covered her cleavage. Next up was a black jacket that did very little to help in the modesty department.

Ragna could feel Bullet’s mocking and leering gaze all over her. Bullet walked around Ragna and admired the outfit. “It looks great on you. I am sure that you love wearing your uniform. There are so many great things to like about it.” Bullet went on and on about her unit's uniform and all the benefits of wearing it.

Eventually Ragna began to sigh. She got the hint already and knew what Bullet was expecting her to say. “You are right, I love your unit’s uniform. It is very practical and there is nothing lewd about it.” Just saying that made her feel sick. She wondered how much more Bullet was going to humiliate and degrade her. Suddenly Bullet grabbed Ragna’s arms and pulled out a set of black fingerless gloves. She forced them on and then prepared her spare gauntlets. Bullet slipped them on Ragna’s hands and locked them so she couldn’t take them off. “By the way the combat function is also locked. So you are going to need my permission for that too.” Bullet smirked as she once again rubbed in how helpless Ragna was right now. She nodded in satisfaction before going to get the next article of clothing. Bullet came back with calf length brown boots which she made Ragna step into. To finish off the outfit she pulled out an impractical belt and pointlessly wrapped it around the jacket. The excess length of the belt just hanged around Ragna’s rear to her embarrassment.

With the outfit done, Bullet grabbed Ragna and dragged her out of the tent. She took her to a nearby pond and forced her to look at her reflection. Ragna was horrified to see a perfect replica of Bullet staring right back at her. While she was distracted with that, Bullet was busy thinking about something. The tonic made Ragna’s body moldable but she wondered if she could do the same to her mind. She decided it was worth a try to brainwash her. Bullet leaned in close to Ragna and began to whisper in her ear. “Your name is Grenade and you are my twin sister. The both of us were members of a mercenary group. We are traveling together to seek out Sector Seven so we can avenge our fallen comrades.” The words were already beginning to confuse Ragna. Something about them certainly sounded right but at the same time it felt off. Ragna wondered if she could really be Bullet’s twin sister. The memories Bullet described sounded right to her but she couldn’t clearly remember them. It was hurting her head just trying to think about it. Bullet ignored her struggles and continued trying to mold her mind to her liking. She looked down at Ragna’s discarded sword and wondered something. Bullet didn’t need to do it but it would be more humiliating fun done on Ragna. “Grenade you only fight just like I do. In fact you don’t even know how to hold a sword right. Also you wear that uniform because it is practical and easy to maneuver in.” Bullet could still tell that Grenade was struggling with her identity. Still she was sure that it would all sort out over time. “Pack up camp Grenade we are going to leave.” Grenade briefly hesitated before reluctantly doing as she was asked. She packed up the camp exactly like Bullet would have and then the two were off to their next destination.  
*Two Months Later*

Over time Grenade began to accept Bullet’s word and eventually embraced her new identity. As far as she knew she had always been Bullet’s twin sister. The two sisters were heading back into town so that they could pick up some supplies. As usual there were many onlookers who couldn’t help but stare and comment on the girls. They whispered among each other about how shameless the two were with their outfits that exposed their cleavage and accentuated their rears. Bullet and Grenade just ignored them as they began to wonder about the weather. “The colder months are going to come soon Bullet. Do you think that we should go get some warmer clothes while we are here?” Grenade asked her sister.

Bullet took a moment to look over how the two of them were dressed. After a bit of thought she had decided. “Maybe we can get an extra jacket to wear for winter. That should be enough.” The idea of getting warmer pants never even crossed their minds. The pair continued on their way and soon enough they reached the restaurant. Bullet and Grenade began to order some supplies when they heard a voice call out. “Butt Ladies!” The two turned to see Taokaka standing there. They sighed seeing her make fun of their butts. They knew she was too innocent for them to get angry with but it was still annoying for them to be made fun of. “These outfits are for maneuverability! Plus they are the pride of our unit!” Bullet and Grenade continued to make excuses for their clothes until Taokaka got bored and ran off to go eat some food. Once again the twins sighed before finishing up getting all of the supplies they needed. With all that done they went back to their camp. “Grenade why don’t we do some sparring before we have dinner?”

“That sounds good Bullet.”Grenade replied while eagerly cracking her knuckles. The two quickly began to clash with each other using the exact same fighting style. At first it was pretty even due to them using all the same moves and way of fighting. Eventually Bullet was able to get an advantage over Grenade due to all of her experience and being the one to teach Grenade. As Bullet defeated her sister, she thought back on how she taught Grenade everything she knew. Grenade was still pretty suggestible for quite a while after drinking the tonic. Speaking of the tonic, Bullet reminded herself to one day thank the strange dancer who gave it to her. Her travels were much less lonely now that she had a sister by her side. “Besides Ragna should be much happier as my sister Grenade than some vulgar criminal.” She thought before helping her sister up.

“Hey sis, I think I am finally starting to feel the cold here. We should probably get an extra jacket tomorrow. The two smiled as they prepared to go get dinner ready.


End file.
